Mientras tanto
by Luka-sama
Summary: Mientras todos buscan el regalo perfecto para la boda, Naruto y Hinata solo miran preocupados que todos parecen actuar muy extraño.


_Ahora que se viene los capítulos de la boda de Naruto, fui incapaz de no escribir algo sobre ellos._

 _Naruto y Hinata son mi OTP principal de mi perfil, no puedo dejarlos en días como estos xD_

 _Me encanta ver la boda, espere tantos años para esto, estoy demasiado feliz._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Mientras tanto**

Naruto sentía que algo raro estaba pasando, la mayoría de sus amigos y ninjas de la aldea, lo ignoraban de forma evidente al verlos por todos lados. Algo extraño cuando últimamente siempre solían saludarlo amablemente, no es que le recordara a sus tiempos de infancia, pues no estaba solo, pero sentía que estaba pasando algo por alto.

Dejo las compras de una anciana que se había topado, esta le agradeció varias veces y diciendo que sería la envidia de sus amigas, ser ayudada por el héroe de Konoha, era todo lo que ella esperaba.

Sonrió nervioso antes de seguir su camino.

Aunque detuvo sus pasos al ver a Lee pasar corriendo y dejando una nube de humo, arrastrando a TenTen con él de forma peligrosa, gritando algo sobre ir de compras.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Sentía que estaba pasando algo por alto.

—Naruto-kun—dijo una voz suave.

Todos sus pensamientos se fueron a volar a la luna, de forma inmediata al reconocer esa vos. Giro con una gran sonrisa emocionado, después de todo, llevaba unos días sin verla. Hinata lucia radiante como siempre, con sus ropas de misión y una mirada bastante tranquila.

Una sonrisa tonta inundo su rostro, antes de ir donde ella.

—Hinata-chan, regresaste de tu misión—dijo abrazándola con fuerza y dando vueltas con ella.

La aludida no se quejó, soltó una pequeña risa y espero pacientemente a que la dejara en el suelo. No le gustaba separarse de ella, pero desde que Sakura lo regaño por casi asfixiar hace un mes a Hinata, sabía que debía controlarse.

Pero era difícil.

Él no había recibido un amor como el de Hinata antes, si bien tuvo amistades, padres y compañeros espectaculares. Hasta ahora estaba disfrutando de lo que era tener una novia, una espectacular y hermosa novia que lo amaba a él. Que lo amaba desde que tenía memoria, sin duda era un tipo con suerte.

Además estar con Hinata era felicidad, una que pensó no tendría luego de todo lo vivido en la guerra.

Debía aprovechar cada momento a su lado.

Aunque volvió a la realidad al verla girar su rostro preocupado.

—¿Sucede algo Hinata?—

—Estoy algo preocupada, me acabo de topas a Lee arrastrando a Tenten, parece que buscaban algo—

—Si yo también lo vi, no solo él, también cuando intente hablar con Sakura-chan casi me pega por algo que no entendí—

—¿Estará pasando algo grave?—

Naruto giro a ver a su novia, luciendo preocupada por sus amigos. También él lo estaba, pero también confiaba que si fuera algo grave, ya se abrían enterado. Por el momento los dejaría tranquilos, apenas pidieran ayuda les tendería la mano como de costumbre.

Por el momento.

Tomo la mano de Hinata quien giro a verle confundida.

—Estoy seguro que si ocupan ayuda, la pedirán dattebayo—dijo con su sonrisa tranquila.

Ella lo imito.

Comenzaron a caminar por la calles de Konoha, siendo observados por algunos aldeanos que sonreían emocionados al verlos, comentando sobre la boda que estaba próxima.

Era tan increíble.

Boda.

Una boda de Hinata y él.

Era algo muy extraño de pensar, además aun recordaba avergonzado el tartamudeo al pedirle dicha proposición a Hinata, aunque esta acepto bastante feliz momentos después. Momentos que fueron toda una tortura. Todos sus amigos se burlaron, diciéndole que era un tonto y que era obvio que Hinata aceptaría (había arriesgado su vida por él varias veces, eso era amor del verdadero), igual ese día fue muy nervioso para él.

Pero ya estaba tranquilo, pues ella había aceptado.

Cuando era niño no pensó en casarse, bueno, cuando era niño no pensó ni en tener amigos así que mucho menos novia. Por lo cual todo ahora parecía un sueño, del cual a veces temía despertar y encontrarse solo en su departamento con diez años. Pero la mano de Hinata era cálida entre la suya, además de su sonrisa, le mostraban que tal vez…solo era un bastardo afortunado.

Le sonrió de regreso.

Luego giro a ver el camino y no tropezar. Una vez viéndola embobado cayo de frente, fue humillante, pero al menos Hinata había curado la herida de su frente con un suave beso.

—Ya casi es la boda—indico con tranquilidad.

La escucho suspirar.

—Aún faltan mucha preparación, no sé si pueda salir de misión después de hoy—musito Hinata algo preocupada.

Él sonrió divertido apretando la mano.

—Pronto estaremos en nuestra casa y podremos descansar unos días—le propuso emocionado de la idea.

Estar por fin con Hinata en su hogar, ambos sentados y simplemente hablando, no tener que volver a un departamento solo. Por fin tener una familia a su lado, pues con Hinata, era obvio que ella sería su familia de ahora en adelante. Podría hacer esas cosas que siempre vio a otros, comprar los comestibles y discutir por cómo pagar la luz.

Cosas que son simples, que nunca pensó tener el lujo de tener.

Hinata sonrió a su lado.

—Cuando estemos en nuestro hogar, cocinare ramen—hablo ella.

Se detuvo para verla emocionado. El ramen de ichiraku era su favorito, pero joder, que la forma en que Hinata cocinaba era como tocar el cielo.

No podía esperar por eso.

La abrazo con fuerza.

—Te amo Hinata-chan—dijo restregando su mejilla con la de ella, con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos.

Ella solo soltó una risa encantadora, antes que volvieran a su camino.

Pronto era la boda.

Pero mientras tanto.

Estaban esos pequeños momentos juntos, que eran una cura para su corazón por todos esos años de soledad, pero que no pensaba dejar pasar por alto.

Entrelazo los dedos con Hinata y ella lo imito, mientras escuchaba atentamente sus historias sobre como en la boda deberían servir ramen.

Era un hermoso Mientras tanto.

Que conformaban su vida ahora juntos.

 **Fin**

 _Lo único que me hace falta es ver más de la relación de ellos en la historia :v pero como no pasa, yo hare one—shots de ellos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
